As is described in Patent Literature 1 as an example, a passenger conveyor apparatus such as an escalator includes a plurality of footsteps on which a user stands, and the respective footsteps include a plurality of rollers provided as a driving roller and a driven roller. Further, the passenger conveyor apparatus includes a plurality of rails for guiding and supporting the rollers. In addition, the passenger conveyor apparatus includes moving handrails to be moved in a circulating manner, on which the user rests his/her hand. Portions of the moving handrails on a return path side are supported by handrail supporting members at positions inside skirt guards.
In the related-art passenger conveyor apparatus, however, the plurality of rails, the skirt guards, and the handrail supporting members are supported on vertical members of a truss through an intermediation of individual dedicated brackets, respectively. Therefore, a large number of dedicated brackets are used, which leads to a problem in that the number of components is increased significantly.